User talk:Criminalcaselover2
emm @Criminalcaselover2, can you do me a favour..so this is also a small favour and this is about Harmonix transformation and Sirenix transformation....can you redo a video in your youtube channel which is Harmonix transformation with new parts...Here is the example but this is in split screen :https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=L0cKOpxCfWA....i want it to be in full screen and in english...you just have to go to the harmonix transformation in this video....And do you have Sirenix 2D transformation with new parts...if you have can do the video and post it here or you can post it in your youtube channel...i hope you can do this for me...i want it tomorrow at 10:00a.m.....please i beg you....if you can do the videos answer my question....please faster.... Mirra2004 (talk) 07:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 @criminalcaselover2, okey you can do a video which has all winx club transformations....i want it to be in full screen, in english and in HD....but i want you to follow the example here :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0cKOpxCfWA&feature=player_detailpage...but this is in split screen and in italian language.....i want you to follow the video exactly from magic winx ( musa's long hair transformation i don't want, i just want her short hair transformation ), charmix ( i want it the two versions also, first the normal one which they will get their pendants and the second one the nick style transformation ), enchantix 2D ( i want you please to follow the transformation in the video because it has musa and flora's new part ), enchantix 3D ( follow the full 3D transformation ), believix 2D ( follow the nick style one ), believix 3D ( follow the movie one ), sophix ( follow the nick style one ), lovix ( follow the nick style one ), all the three superwings ( i want it to have of the winx one ), harmonix ( please follow the video that i gave you on top because it has the full version of all the winx transformation ), sirenix 2D ( this one i want you to do a video with sirenix musa's new part transformation and the other winx is the same i think...if you found the full new part of sirenix transformation with new parts, you 'can' use it and i don't think so they have it only musa's new part only got ), sirenix 3D ( just follow the movie one ), bloomix ( follow this video one and just take the winx transformation one only, don't take the starting all ok...here is the video :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iL2Qj2aS9Tg&feature=player_detailpage ), mythix ( just follow this video :https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=exw32fR8YSs....i don't want the laughing scenes and you just have to follow this until aisha only and then you continue to this with this :https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=tJV0MSt9BfM..you just use stella, musa and tecna ones only ) butterflix ( just follow the normal transformation', bloom's one with her eye shadow transformation and she must get it before she gets her dress' and i don't want the dance part ), tynix ( just follow the first example on top but in HD ).......thats all for the transformations....i want the music to be clear and must follow the according music even though charmix rai english style, charmix 2D, enchantix 3D, superwings, sophix and lovix...please do it for me....thank you so much....how many days would you take to do this ???... i would give how many days also....please answer question.... Mirra2004 (talk) 02:44, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 Mirra2004 (talk) 02:41, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 do you know anyone is a partner to Rainbow SRL ??? Mirra2004 (talk) 00:49, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 Okey , Why Not You Just Do Harmonix Transformation Only Like I Told You That Day....Can Or Not ???? How Can Rainbow SRL Will Block If You Just Do Harmonix Transformation ????Faster Answer My Question Please @Criminalcaselover2..... Mirra2004 (talk) 07:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004